From Humble Beginnings
At Flynn and Co. Phineas and his wife Isabella were coming up in the elevator heading for the confrence room for Flynn and Co.'s 15th anniversary. "I can't believe it's been fifteen years already." said Phineas. "Well, believe it." said Isabella. The elevator opens and they walk to the conference room. "And to think years ago I thought I'd still be working for that dried-up fuddy-duddy at the mechanics." Phineas trembled at the thought of it. They entered the conference room, and the entire board yelled "SURPRISE", well all except for Mr. Biz. On the wall was a banner that said "15 years of success". Phineas gave a hug to Ferb, Emily, Baljeet, Buck, and even Biz , much to his discust. Sheila puckered up, but Phineas just hugged her too, Isabella walked up to her and said "Nice try." Sheila made a puckered frown. "Oh, I thought I should let you know sir, another reporter is waiting for you in your office, heaven knows why." said Mr. Biz. "Thanks Arnold." said Phineas. Buck giggled, and Mr. Biz made a frown at him, and Buck flinches. Phineas enters his office to see the news reporter Jane Williams. "Hey Jane." he said. "Nice to see you again." He shook her hand. "The pleasure's all mine, after all your practically my whole career." says Jane. Phineas sits down. "So what's the story?" says Phineas. " Fifteen years ago Mr. Flynn, you were an ordinary man, our viewers are intrested to learn how you became successful." said Jane. The scene flashbacks to fifteen years ago. "It all started just a week after I got married." Phineas narrated. The scene goes Phineas and Isabella's old neighborhood. Phineas was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Isabella walks in the room and kisses her husband on the cheek. She looks at the paper. "Want ads?" she said. "When did you get so intrested in jobs?" "I'm married now honey, I gotta be expected to support a family." said Phineas. "Well, I'm impressed, usually the wife has to smack the husband around to get a job." said Isabella. "Look, 'car mechanic', that could be a good start, you used to mess with your mom's station wagon when you were a kid." "To make it fly, yeah, maybe I could find a job where I won't be tempted to improvise." said Phineas. "Well the only job that pays as much is a garbage man." said Isabella. "Fixing cars is fine." said Phineas. The doorbell rang. Phineas went to answer it, it was Ferb. "Hey, bro." said Phineas. "I need that lawn mower you borrowed." said Ferb. "Good morning to you too." said Phineas. Suddenly Phineas had an idea. "Hey Ferb, you're looking for a job to support Emily aren't you?" he said. "Yeah, why?" asked Ferb. "Well it just so happens that I had my eyes on a job fixing cars and I'd be delighted to have you come along." "You scared to go alone?" said Ferb. "Yes." said Phineas embarrased. "Why, you used to love to fix up mom's car." said Ferb. "Yeah, to make it fly." said Phineas. "If I do my crazy projects I'll get fired in a second, I need someone to restrain me." "Alright, for you bro." said Ferb. "Now, my lawn mower?" Phineas continued to narrate. "A couple of days later, me and Ferb headed to our first day at Otto's Mechanics. Now the guy who ran the place, Otto, he wasn't the best boss I could've asked for." "Now you say, you fixed up your mom's car?" said Otto. Phineas hesitated. "Sure, you could say that." he said. "For your sakes, I hope your right." said Otto. Phineas and Ferb began the work on there first car. "Okay this looks easy." said Phineas. "We just gotta do this by the book." While Ferb was looking inside the hood. Phineas looked inside the window and saw the spedometer. "This thing only goes 80 miles per hour?" said Phineas. "With a little work I could-" "Phineas, no improvising." said Ferb. "Right, we do this by the book." said Phineas. "Looks like this thing just needs an oil change, get me some oil Phineas." said Ferb. Phineas walked over to the counter to get the oil. At the counter he looked at the car, then he looked around, and threw the oil out the window. "Uh oh, it's looks like we're out of oil Ferb." he said. "Well what are we going to do now, if Otto finds out we're fired." said Ferb. "I know, how about you go buy some more, while I stay here and take care of the rest." said Phineas. Ferb leaves, and Phineas stares at the car devilishly. "Get ready to spread your wings." he said "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" A few minutes later Phineas signs with a contractor. "Aren't you a little underpayed to use this stuff?" he asked. "Yes, yes I am." said Phineas. Ferb comes back. "I got the oil." he said. Phineas blocked the hood. "Oh you know what's a funny thing, it turned out we had more in the back." said Phineas. They broought the car to the customer. "About time." he said. "I think you'll find yourself satisfied with the results." said Phineas. The customer got in and started it up, suddenly the car grew wings and two jet engines, and flew off. "WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" yelled the customer. Ferb stared with his eyes wide open. "What did you do?!" he said. "I may have tweaked it a little." said Phineas. "Do you know how much trouble we'd be in?" said Ferb. "Don't worry, what the boss doesn't know won't hurt us." said Phineas. "Then your really hurt." said Otto from behind them. "You two, in my office, NOW!" "Getting fired wasn't part of the plan." narrated Phineas. "And so me and Ferb headed back home, I was really stressed about telling Isabella." "Okay, you were right Ferb, I should've listened to you, and now thanks to me, my wife will give me a faceful of fight." said Phineas. "Oh come on, you know Isabella better than that." said Ferb. "You two have known eachother for as long as I can remember, she would never hate you just because of one mistake." "I guess, but it still feels hard." said Phineas. Ferb puts his hand on Phineas' shoulder and says, "Keep moving forward." Phineas smiled and the brothers knuckle smacked. Phineas walked in his house. Isabella came in with a bright smile. "Welcome home!" she said. Phineas tried to make a fake smile. Isabella gave him a big hug. "I missed you." Isabella said. "Yeah, you too." said Phineas timidly. "So how was work?" said Isabella. Phineas' fake smile dissappeared, he took a deep breath. "I made a car fly and I got fired!" Phineas said quickly. He closed his eyes tightly. Isabella made a dissapointed face, then she kissed Phineas passionately. Phineas was surprised. "Your not mad?" he said. "Why would I be mad at you?" said Isabella. "Well, I made a huge mistake, and now I have no job." said Phineas. "Oh please, you were just being you, and being you is NO mistake." said Isabella. Phineas smiled, and stared at his wife. "I love you." he said. "I know." said Isabella, and they began another passionate kiss. " That job wasn't right for you anyway." said Isabella. Phineas chuckled. "You need a job more suited to your skills." said Isabella. "You hungry?" "You bet I am." said Phineas. Phineas continued to narrate. "In the end, everything worked out fine, but little did I know, that it was about to get better." "Oh, here's where I come in." said Jane in the background. "Ahem." said Phineas. "Sorry." said Jane. The next morning, Isabella was making breakfast, when she heard a commotion outside. She looked out the window. "Phineas, you might want to look at this." she said. Phineas came and he saw a swarm of people cheering, including Ferb and Emily who shrugged. Phineas and Isabella went outside, and they were blinded by a paparazzi ambush. Jane came up to Phineas with a cameraman. "I'm Jane Williams reporting from the home of the young genius who made the world's first flying car." she said. "Genius?" said Phineas. Just then the same guy from the mechanics flew over his head. "Thanks man!" he said. "Tell me Mr. Phineas Flynn, what inspired you to make this marvel?" said Jane. Jane held the microphone to Phineas. "Uh, I just thought the car was dull, so I improvised." A man comes up to Phineas. "Do you think you could do the same thing with my car?" he said. "I don't think that would be a good idea." said Phineas. "Name your price." said the man. At that moment Phineas had an idea. "Easy folks, I can work on all your cars, but I'll need help from my assistant, Ferb Flecther." Ferb smiled at Phineas, and Isabella hugs Phineas tightly. The scene goes back to Phineas' office. "From there, me and Ferb ran a small workshop for my inventions." said Phineas. "Eventually we opened up the corporation we stand in today." Isabella comes in. "Phineas, come to the conference room, the Flecthers brought a cake." she said. Phineas got up. "Good luck on your story Jane." The door closes and reveals a plaque that says "Keep Moving Forward." Category:Summers Yet to Come Episodes Category:Fanon Works